Rêve de deux âmes
by Vilandel
Summary: Traduction d'une de mes fic - Après avoir vaincu Tartaros, Kinana tomba enceinte avec une adorable petite fille. Mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas dire qui est le père? (Oneshot sur Cobra & Kinana / se situe après l'arc de Tartaros, mais Fairy Tail n'a pas été dissoute)


**Rêve de deux âmes**

Kinana, complètement épuisée, était allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. A côté d'elle, se trouvait un nourrisson qui dormait profondément dans un berceau d'un alliage transparent. C'était une jolie et adorable petite fille. Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient rassemblés au complet dans la chambre quelque peu étroite pour admirer la nouvelle recrue de leur guilde. Même Gildarts a dû annuler sa mission dès qu'il a sût que le bébé allait bientôt arriver, grâce à Canna et sa carte de communication. Chaque membres de Fairy Tail se posèrent une question : Qui est le père ? Pendant sa grossesse qui avait soudainement apparu peu de temps après la victoire sur la guilde Tartaros, Kinana avait gardé pour elle l'identité du père. Même Mirajane et Erza n'avait pu lui tirer les vers du nez. Ensuite, les fées ont interrogé chaque membre masculin venant de d'autres guildes pour savoir si ils avaient eu une affaire avec Kinana. Résultat : négatif. Même un jeu de devinettes organisée par les filles n'avait rien apporté. Et encore aujourd'hui dans la guilde circulaient les différentes théories sur le père, encore plus folles et plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, les fées ont plus ou moins cessé de demander à Kinana qui était le père et ont plutôt aidé la violette pendant sa grossesse. Le maître a installé un petit appartement dans la guilde pour Kinana et sa fille, car la serveuse n'avait qu'un maigre salaire et n'aurait bientôt plus d'argent pour payer son loyer, tout en subvenant en même temps au besoin de son bébé. Toute la guilde a aidé la future mère pour obtenir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour s'occuper de l'enfant à venir.

"Kinana, maintenant que ton enfant a vu le jour, tu pourrais nous révéler qui est le père ?" gémit Mira avec de grands yeux de chiot. Les autres filles imitèrent la serveuse aux cheveux blancs et les garçons regardèrent Kinana avec assistance. Enfin, certains d'entre eux étaient un peu contrariés que la belle aux cheveux violets n'ait pas opté pour l'un d'eux. Depuis son arrivée dans la guilde, les relations qu'entretenais Kinana avec certains hommes de la guilde n'allaient pas plus loin qu'une simple amitié, au grand dam de certains. Et quand aux filles, elle ne s'était liée d'amitié qu'avec la barmaid et quelques membres féminins.

"Non, cela restera mon secret," répondit la violette avec un sourire de Mona Lisa, se qui laissa échapper une vague de déception dans les rangs des fées. Après tout, si Kinana voulait garder ça pour elle, c'était sa décision.

"Mais tu vas tout de même dire à ton enfant qui est son père, non ?" demanda Erza frénétiquement. À son grand soulagement, Kinana hocha la tête. La rouquine avait presque eu une crise cardiaque quand Kinana avait annoncé sa grossesse à la guilde, et ce pour deux raisons : Déjà, Erza pensais qu'avoir des rapports sexuels avant le mariage, puis de tomber enceinte avec un enfant illégitime, était un sujet assez tabou. Le choc que ce soit la tendre et douce Kinana qui se soit trouvée dans une telle situation était si grande que les mages des armures avait subitement oublié sa colère. L'autre raison demeurait secrète. Erza aurait été heureuse de porter l'enfant de Jellal, mais celui-ci pensait toujours qu'il était indigne d'elle et prétendait encore qu'il avait une fiancée, alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis presque un an.

Levy, Lucy et Juvia discutèrent dans leur coin au sujet du mystérieux père de l'enfant. Lucy regarda le bébé endormi pendant un moment avant de murmurer au autres : "Peut-être que Kinana avait une aventure d'une nuit, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle cache le nom du père : parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas."

"C'est une possibilité, mais pourquoi ne pas nous le dire tout de suite ? En outre, Kinana n'est pas quelqu'un qui batifole à droite et à gauche juste pour passer du bon temps. Cela ne lui ressemble pas", ajouta Levy tout aussi bas.

"Peut-être que Juvia dit quelque chose de stupide, mais il est également possible que Kinana-chan ne peut pas dire l'identité du père, pour ne pas qu'il ait d'énormes problèmes," suggéra à présent la mage d'eau. Lucy et Levy hochèrent la tête. Cette théorie était tout à fait plausible.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un criminel... enfin Kinana est beaucoup trop gentille et innocente pour aimer un homme de ce genre. C'est peut-être un homme marié avec des enfants, qui a eu une aventure éphémère avec Kinana ?", se demandait Lucy.

"Ou est-ce un espion du gouvernement, et donc, il ne peut pas révéler son identité ?" théorisa la petite bleuté.

"Ou bien alors, le père lui a promis ses merveilles et richesses, puis à filé dès l'instant où il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait », déclara Juvia en fronçant les sourcils, tout en se remémorant sa liaison avec Bora.

Entre-temps, Laki s'était approchée du berceau et regarda la petite créature dormir paisiblement avant de demander curieuse à Kinana : « Dis moi, Quel nom de baptême portera le fruit de tes entrailles ?"

"Fushigi", murmura Kinana fatigué pendant qu'elle tendit la main pour attraper le poing potelé de sa fille. Elle aimait ce prénom, et elle était sûre qu'IL était d'accord avec cela. Son amant... serait heureux de toute façon. Et puis il rêvait d'avoir une fille.

"Fushigi ? Cela signifie "rêve"! Comme c'est joli", cria Lisanna avec plaisir. Les autres membres acquiescèrent satisfaits. C'était le prénom parfait pour la belle petite fille de Kinana. Cette dernière venait d'ouvrir ses yeux et regarda confus ces innombrables visages. Kinana s'assit lentement et pris la petite fille contre sa poitrine. Fushigi était le résultat de cette nuit, il y a neuf mois… Elle s'était beaucoup inquiéter pour lui, quand il avait prêté main forte aux autres mages lors de l'attaque des dragons. La violette avait été affreusement triste quand elle a appris qu'il a été renvoyé en prison. Depuis, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, sauf bien entendu quand elle entendait sa voix dans ses souvenirs. Et peu de temps après la victoire sur Tartaros, il s'est assis à sa fenêtre. Kinana avait appris qu'il travaillait avec Jellal dans Crime Sorcière. Comme ils partait demain, il avait décidé de passer du temps avec elle. Cette nuit-là ils avaient appris à se connaître à nouveau et avaient également découvert que, grâce à une télépathie spéciale, ils pouvaient se parler, mais qu'à longue distance, ils ne pourraient se parler longtemps sans avoir une bonne migraine. Mais... pendant une grande partie de la nuit, ils avaient surtout couché ensemble. Kinana pensait qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Mais depuis lors, il est devenu évident que l'amitié pour son serpent s'était transformé en amour pour la femme qu'elle était à présent. Quand Kinana avait découvert après quelques semaines qu'elle était enceinte, elle lui en informa et il en avait immédiatement parlé Jellal, qui maintenant était le seul au courant de leur liaison, et de l'enfant qui allait naître. Elle savait qu'au départ Jellal était sceptique par rapport à se qui se passerai sur cette histoire. Mais IL avait clairement dit au bleuté qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Kinana, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver enfin. Les deux avait à plusieurs reprises envoyées à la violette des paquets anonymes, qui contenait de quoi préparée son loyer quand le bébé arrivera. Et maintenant, Fushigi était enfin là. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à lui apprendre la merveilleuse nouvelle.

"Erik... Nous avons une fille..." dit-elle dans ses pensées, tandis que les membres de sa guilde continuèrent de la félicité.

**xxx**

Quelques heures plus tard, les fées célébrèrent une fête en l'honneur du nouveau membre de la guilde. Discrètement, Kinana s'était retiré avec Fushigi dans le petit appartement, qu'avait installé Makarov. Maintenant, la violette était assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, en berçant sa petite fille dans son berceau. Elle savait qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis neuf mois et il lui manquait terriblement. Mais il viendrait aujourd'hui, elle le savait au plus profond de son cœur. Kinana espéra que la fête serait assez distrayante pour qu'aucun des quatre chasseurs de dragons ne puissent sentir son odeur.

«Tu pourrait, s'il te plaît, déverrouiller la fenêtre, princesse ?"

Kinana n'a pas été surprise quand elle entendit cette voix chaude et familière. Pourquoi devraient-elle ? Rayonnante, elle se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre. La pleine lune du soir éclaira sa silhouette tout autour. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était bien Cobra. Joyeusement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'instant d'après, elle s'était déjà pressée contre sa poitrine.

"Tu m'as manqué, Erik", murmura-t-elle heureuse. O Combien son étreinte lui avait manqué. Il l'avait tenu exactement de cette façon il y a neuf mois, avant qu'ils ne succombèrent à l'envie de s'aimer corps et âmes.

"Toi aussi", était sa réponse. Cobra lui caressa la tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Pendant un certain temps, ils restèrent enlacé dans leur petit monde jusqu'à que Kinana se rappela de la raison de sa présence. Ce détachant de Cobra, elle lui dit avec innocence : "Tu veux voir ta fille?"

Comme réponse, elle vit ce sourire doux qu'il n'était réservé qu'à elle. Folle de joie, elle tira Cobra vers le berceau, pour qu'il puisse voir pour la première fois son enfant, tandis qu'il sortit un serpent en peluche de son manteau.

«Elle est si petite", murmura le chasseur de dragon venimeux. Il posa doucement le serpent dans le berceau, puis caressa d'une seule main la tête de Fushigi, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle éclate à tout moment, en mille morceaux. De cette caresse, le bébé se réveilla et regarda son père avec de grands yeux.

"Tu veux la porter ?", demanda sa belle, alors qu'une petite larme de joie traça son chemin le long de sa joue. Cobra fixa sa bien-aimée avec effroi. Il avait probablement peur de faire tomber sa petite fille. C'était exactement le même regard qu'Alzack affichait quand Bisca lui a demandé pour la première fois de porter Asuka.

« Je vais te montrer comment faire », dit-elle pour le rassurer, avant de sortir Fushigi du berceau. Elle expliqua au roux comment la porter correctement, avant de poser la petite dans les bras de son père. Cobra s'était assis sur le lit pour se sentir plus rassurer, et éviter de laisser tomber cette petite créature. Pendant qu'il berça Fushigi, Kinana s'assit à côté de son amant, posa sa tête sur son épaule, et prit doucement le poing potelé de sa fille dans sa main.

"Quel est son nom ?", demanda tranquillement l'ancien mage noir.

"Fushigi", murmura la jeune femme, dans l'espoir qu'il aimerait le nom. A cause des longe distance qui les séparait, ils n'avait pu décider de quel nom lui choisir. D'ailleurs, ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant.

"Le nom est parfait», sourit Cobra et Kinana se blotti encore plus contre lui. Ce bébé était leur rêve commun. Même s'il était clair pour eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore mener une vraie vie de famille dans un avenir proche, ils espéraient sincèrement qu'ils pourraient un jour élever ensemble leur bébé. Mais maintenant, ils se rendent compte que cette espoir est encore impossible, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas actuellement d'être heureux malgré tout. Après un moment de silence, Cobra se tourna vers Kinana et lui murmura: "Merci de m'avoir donné une enfant aussi charmante…"

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'origine de ce grabuge n'était autre que Natsu, tirant une Lucy derrière lui, légèrement en colère d'être traîné par son camarade, suivit de près par Happy munis de ses ailes et d'Erza.

"Kinana, tu ne veux pas emmener Fushigi pour célébrer… sa COmm?", cria Natsu horrifié, mais Lucy et le chat bleu lui fermèrent la bouche, pour que le bébé ne se mette pas à pleurer. Ce qu'ils ne les empêchèrent pas de faire comme le rose et d'afficher un regard hostile à Cobra et à la fois interrogateur sur sa présence aux côtés de Kinana et de son enfant. Ils se mirent en position de combat, quand Erza les arrêta d'un revers de la main.

"Calmez-vous, il est maintenant dans la guilde de Jellal", dit Erza avec calme. En un seul regard, la rousse avait compris pourquoi l'ancien ennemi était ici. Sa déclaration était tel que trois mâchoires firent connaissance avec le sol. Erza, hocha la tête au jeune père avant de demander à ses amis de sortir de la pièce alors qu'ils étaient toujours sous le chocs de cette nouvelle.

"Nous n'avons rien perdu dans cette réunion de famille."

"Qu'est-ce que... il est ... c'est LUI ?" demanda Lucy avec hésitation et stupéfaction, tandis que Natsu regarda tout le monde bêtement. Happy, lui, se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Erza réussi enfin à les faire sortir de la chambre, avec un regard qu'elle savait si bien faire. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la famille à son tour, elle se tourna vers Cobra.

"Jellal sait que tu es ici ?"

"Oui, et il m'a chargé de te transmettre quelque chose», sourit le mage de Crime Sorcière. Il mit Fushigi dans les bras de sa mère et pris une enveloppe de son manteau. Le visage d'Erza s'illumina quand elle vit l'écriture. Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et un peu plus tard, on entendit des cris de joie. Le contenu de la lettre semblait être quelque chose de joyeux.

Fushigi dormait à nouveau et Kinana la berçait doucement. Enfin, elle rejoignit Cobra sur le lit et se blottit contre son corps chaud. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'auront pas beaucoup d'occasions d'être ensemble, alors elle voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui.

"Quand vas-tu repartir ?", demanda t-elle un peu triste.

«Nous nous sommes installés à Magnolia pour une durée d'une semaine," répondit le chasseur de dragons, en caressant le dos de son amante. "Mais si Jellal informe cette grande nouvelle aux autres, le séjour risquerait de durer indéfiniment."

Sans plus attendre, Cobra attrapa Kinana par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, en faisant attention de ne pas la brusquer, car elle portait sa fille dans ses bras. La jeune mère répondît heureuse au baiser. Le bébé se trouvait en sécurité dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas comme les familles heureuses qui vivaient paisiblement chez eux dans les livres de contes pour enfant, mais leurs sentiments étaient réels. Fushigi était le fruit de leur amour, et de leur rêve de vivre ensemble.


End file.
